Step Mother
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Lily and Teddy just got back from their honeymoon, now it's time for Lily to get to know her new stepson. Better than it sounds! Read and Review!


A/N: The idea for this story came after listening to Lips of an Angel, or all songs. I figured that Lily would be nervous about being a stepmom and whatnot. I hope you like this little story. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you, read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the OC's!

Lily Luna Lupin nee Potter was nervous, no she was beyond nervous, she was scared shitless, and it was all because of a little boy. Remus Harry Lupin was Lily's new stepson, and she knew that he was a shy boy who loved his father dearly. Lily almost felt as if she were imposing as she and Teddy made their way to Victoire's flat in London.

Teddy and Victoire had been married a short time, but they weren't happy. The only good thing that came out of the marriage was Remus. Victoire and Teddy didn't get along anymore, and after Teddy started seeing Lily a year after she got out of Hogwarts, things didn't get any better. No they got worse, because Vic was still in love with Teddy. The only thing they could agree on was that they loved their son, and that was it. Lily was afraid that Remus wouldn't like her, or feel like she was trying to take his mother's place. Of course she knew Remus, but ever since Remus was informed of the wedding, he hadn't talked to Lily as much as before, basically he avoided her at all costs.

"Lily," Teddy stopped and cupped her face in his hands. "Calm down, he'll love you. He already does." Lily snorted.

"He didn't act like it when we told him about the wedding. After that weekend with Victoire he avoided me like the plague. I don't want him to hate me, Teddy. I don't what him to think that I'm trying to take his mother's place, but I want him to see me as a parental figure as well." Teddy kissed her lips softly.

"Lily, I have a feeling that Victoire has been feeding Remus lies about you, but I'm not sure yet. Just act like you normally do." He kissed her lips again. "I love you, and once you and Remus reconnet, I'm sure he'll love you." With that, the couple made their way to Victoire's apartment. Teddy knocked on the door, a smile on his face at the thought of seeing his son after two weeks away from him. Lily had to smile at that. Teddy was a great father, she had to admit. He loved his son more than anything in the world, and when they first got together he told her that Remus will come first, because he is his son. Lily understood this. Her father told her that Teddy was trying to be the father his father couldn't be.

The door opened to show a scowling Victoire. "You're late." She said. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"By one bloody minute, does it really matter, Victoire, it's not like I showed up two hours late." Victoire glared at him before calling Remus. In a flash, a little boy of six years of age latched himself on Teddy's leg.

"Daddy," The little boy cried. Teddy chuckled and picked his son up, hugging him.

"Hey, Pup. How have you been?" Teddy asked his son when they broke the hug. Remus was about to tell Teddy something, but then he caught sight of Lily. Lily smiled softly at Remus and said, "Hello Remus." Remus buried his face in his father's chest. Lily's heart sank. Victoire handed Teddy Remus' things before she glared at Lily and slammed the door.

The Lupin's soon arrived at the small three bedroom house not too far from Lily's parent's house. Remus ran into his room as soon as Teddy set him down. Lily looked about ready to cry.

"He hates me." She whispered quietly. Teddy pulled her into a hug.

"He doesn't hate you, Lily. He'll come around." Lily shook her head. After a few more minutes of this, they pulled apart. Teddy kissed her lips before he said, "Let's talk to him." Before Lily could protest, Teddy was dragging her into Remus' room.

They found Remus on his bed looking at one of his many books.

"Remus, can we talk Pup?" Teddy asked him. Remus looked over to Lily.

"Is she going to be here?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, Pup. I have some questions to ask you." Teddy sat down on Remus's big boy bed and pulled Lily down to sit next to him. Remus wouldn't meet Lily's gaze, which broke Lily's heart.

"Why are avoiding Lily, Pup?" Remus said nothing at first.

"I don't want to tell her, Daddy." Teddy sighed.

"Remus," He said, his voice stern, "Lily is part of his family now. Which means that she will be part of most of our family chats, do you understand," Remus nodded. "Now tell me, why are you avoiding Lily?" Tears began to well up in his eyes now.

"Mummy said that Lily was trying to take you away from me, and that you two would have other kids and forget about me," the boy cried. Teddy hugged his son.

"Remus," Lily began after they pulled apart, "I don't want to take your Daddy away from you, and your Daddy and I might have a baby one day, but we would never forget about you." Remus sniffed.

"Then why did you leave me for two weeks? Why couldn't I come with you two?" Teddy looked at Lily, asking for her help on this one.

"Because when two people get married, they go on holiday called a Honeymoon," Lily explained. Before she could say anything else, Remus interrupted.

"Why would you go to the moon? And the moon isn't made of honey," Teddy scolded Remus for interrupting Lily. Lily herself tried to keep from laughing.

"A honeymoon is when two newly married people go on a holiday somewhere and get to…. Get to know each other." Lily explained. Remus thought about this for a minute.

"How and why can't I go?" he asked.

"By going to the beach just for grown up witches and wizards," Teddy said quickly. Remus seemed satisfied with the answer.

"So you aren't going to take my Daddy away from me, or forgot me?" Remus asked. Lily smiled, "Nope, I don't plan on doing that. In fact you're going to be a big brother soon, and you can teach your new brother or sister everything you know." Teddy looked at Lily in surprise, while Remus looked at her in excitement.

Later, after putting Remus to bed, Teddy wanted answers.

"When did you find out?" He asked, he wasn't angry, just shocked.

Lily smiled, "I found out a few days ago. Remember how I thought I was sick because we were on the ship, well turns out it was just the beginning of morning sickness. I'm about two months along, so our wedding was almost a shotgun wedding." Teddy rolled his eyes before he kissed her. The kiss was sweet at first, before it became needy and passionate. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I love you, Mrs. Lupin." Teddy said.

"I love you, Mr. Lupin."

*Ten years later*

"Mum, Remus is being mean!" Lily sighed as she made her way into the living room to see what was going on. Ten year old Dora was glaring at her brother who glared right back. Eight year old Andromeda rolled her eyes at her siblings and went back to coloring her picture and changing her hair color to the same color as the crayon she was using.

"What is going on?" Lily asked

"She went through my stuff, Mum." Remus said as he pointed to his little sister.

"I was looking for your copy of _Hogwarts; A History,_ because it has a picture of Grandpa Harry, Grandpa Remus, and Grandma Ginny and Dora in it. But instead I found a weird magizeine with pictures of naked witches in it." Remus turned red.

"You little runt!" he yelled.

"Remus Harry Lupin," Lily said, her hands on her hips. "You and your father are going to have a chat about this magazine." Dora smirked at her older brother. "And you young lady," Her smirk vanished, "You shouldn't be going through your brothers school things."

*Later after Teddy got home and all the kids were in bed*

Lily traced patterns on Teddy's bare chest after making love. "I swear to Merlin if we have another one I'll rip my hair out," Lily muttered. Teddy chuckled. "But I wouldn't trade them for the world." She added. Teddy kissed her hair.

"Nor would I, Lily-flower, nor would I."

The End

A/N: I hope you liked it! Read and review, come on, you know you want too! Go on, do it.


End file.
